A Sprite's Campfire
by ciganinha
Summary: Gohan's little cat friend has been with him since childhood. and now his Guardian angel, the cat, is going to bring fate into her small paws and get Gohan and Videl together! but she craaaaves fun!! G/V *w/ OC* *CH 6 FINALLY UP!!*
1. Prologue

A Spirit's Campfire 

A/N: this is my first attempt at a Gohan/Videl fic...So please just go with me, here. Some things you need to know:

+Videl doesn't know about Gohan. She knows his Great Sayiaman, but not a sayian. 

+Videl is not as determined to find out about Gohan. That doesn't mean that she doesn't want to know. 

+Iresa will NOT be a ditzy dumb blond. 

+Sharpener will. 

+Chichi will NOT be a 'I-want-grandchildren-now' kind of Chichi, but that doesn't mean she won't tease Gohan about it. 

+Not too much Gohan torture.... Maybe a little...ok, maybe a lot.... But not too much.... 

+Gohan will have a separate room, with normal beds(not on the floor) 

+Few months after Buu...may be I'll change that, not sure if I will 

+There will be a few cliche (sp?) not too much... may be wit some twists in it I dunno 

+I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THIS IS GOING! TELL ME TO STOP! OR I'LL NEVER STOP MYSELF!

I think that's it, if something comes up I let you know. Hope you like it.

Prologue

Gohan's alarm clock beeped. It was morning...again. Gohan opened his eyes a little and saw a cat, on top of his alarm clock, above the snooze button, forcing the beeping to stop. Gohan, confused, closed his eyes and opened them again. The cat was still there. Tilting it's head slightly to the right.

It's not like a cat would disappear if you just blinked.

The cat had a beautiful black fur with her left front paw white. Her leash, of some kind, had a ball-bell, not too big, but bigger then the normal sized ball-bells.

As Gohan rubbed his eyes and sat up on his bed, he felt the cat, jumping to his lap. Looking at him, with those giants golden eyes.

"GOOOOOOHAAAAAN!!!! MOM SAID FOR YOU TO WAKE UP NOW, OR YOU GONNA BE IN BIIIIG TROUBLE!!!" Goten yelled as loud as he entered his brother's room. That's when he saw a few miracles. Gohan was awake. Gohan was dressed. Gohan had a cat on his shoulders, with both front paws on his left shoulder and the back paws on his right shoulder.

Goten's eyes lit up.

"NARU!!!!"

Naru, the cat, jumped from Gohan's back and when to Goten hands. 

"Naru! Your back!" Goten yelled happily, cuddling the cat close to his face. He ran out the room, forgetting his brother, just to show his mom who came back!

Gohan was pretty amazed by the young kid's speed. He walked slowly out of his room to the dining room. There Chichi was serving breakfast, and laughing at Goten playing with Naru and a small play ball that every time you rolled the ball a rattle like sound would be emitted by the ball. 

After much rattling sound, it was time for Gohan to go to school. 

"Breakfast was delicious, mom! Bye!"

"Bye Gohan!"

Just then, Naru came. And jumped on Gohan's shoulder, determined not to leave him.

"Awww come on, girl! I can't take you to school!" Gohan told the cat and placed her on the ground again. But, as soon as he let go of her, she jumped on him. "Mom! Get Naru for me! I can't take her to school!"

"Gohan, Trunks will be coming over, so is Bulma and Vegeta! And you know very well that Vegeta doesn't like cats, and poor Naru is too old to keep up with Goten and Trunks playtime. I'll write you a note, saying that you have my permission to take the cat." Chichi said, and started writing the note.

__

'She's right. I remember the last time we tried to put Vegeta and Mr. Briefs cat together in a room. Poor kitty. We had to wish him back with the dragonballs, or Mr. Briefs would never live with out Kitty.' Gohan thought, though it was pretty funny seeing Vegeta chasing the poor cat and blasting it to the next dimension, it was not pretty, or something you would like to see another day, but it was funny none the less.

With out a word against his mother's wishes, Gohan took the cute little kitty cat to school. It was nice to have his old friend with him again, but he was worried of what other kids would say... oh! Screw the other kids!! What would _Sharpener_ say? He would tease Gohan for the rest of the school year!

A/N: how do you like the prologue? Doesn't make sense does it? Should I continue? Should Gohan's tail grow back out of nowhere? If your answer is based on my past fanfics they you'll probably say yes. And I own Naru. I don't own DBZ or it's characters though. Changing subjects!...do you think I should continue? Or maybe not? Do you need more info? Should I write another part to the prologue? Or just another chapter and ask the same things again? Please review!

__


	2. hello kitty

A Sprites Campfire

__

The sun has long disappeared from the sky.

The mortal's curfew is now onto action.

Animals comes out of their hiding places

And in a smooth motion they are released

From their cursed forms.

Gohan sat on his Nimbus cloud, with his kitty cat sitting comfortably in front of him. He wondered _'why me? What have I done?'_

Don't we all?

After eternity passed, Gohan took Naru in his arms and jumped of the cloud. Landing right outside the city. So, he walked, with Naru, now, on the ground safe and sound.

She never wanted _that_ experience again! _Ever_!

After a good 20 minutes walk the got in front of a giant building. Gohan couldn't help but wonder, exactly **_how_** could he find his way in there?!

He entered the big building and headed for the Attendance office.

"My! Hello there Gohan, a little early, huh?" the Attendance lady pointed out for him.Let's call her Miss Whinteresh. So, Miss Whinteresh has an annoying voice. A voice so annoying that Vegeta wouldn't give a second thought on the passed deals he made with Bulma, deals concerning the 'not-to-kill-anyone-not-matter-how-annoying-they-are'.

"Yes, umm, I came here to give you a note concerning my cat." Gohan handed her a crumpled paper. He had to smash something due to her voice!

"Oh! What a cute kitty!" She got the paper and read it...rather...slowly, too slow, after 5 minutes or so she finished.

After a little chat with Miss Whinteresh, Gohan ran to his class, '_No wonder she's a miss_!' Gohan thought remembering the never-ending conversation.

Wow! Let's rewind that little '_little chat'_? Make it a long and painful blabbering! 

Naru had long given up listening to the lady, and gladly crawled in Gohan's pack, shuffling some books so that she fits perfectly accommodated. When Gohan finally got to his class, there we already few kids there.

Are you pessimistic? If so then the class was half-empty, if you're optimistic then the class was half-full. It's my story, but your point of view! 

Some of the kids there were Iresa, and Sharpener. Oh! And Videl was there too. "Hey Gohan! You early for once, huh!" Videl shouted across the room. And since Gohan didn't want to show everyone that he could indeed talk, he waited for his legs to carry him over to answer.

"Yeah I had to do a few things"

"What are these 'few things'?" Iresa asked rather suspicious. Suspicion and Iresa are only found in a sentence that has the word 'book' in it, if no, then the sentence is incorrect by law.

Gohan gave the group a small, weak smile and pulled a little fur ball, from his pack.

"Eww! What is that?" Sharpener yelled, causing half of the half-full/empty class to look at the group. They didn't bother; they were used to it. Being friends of Gohan and Videl gave them special attention that you _had_ to get use to it. 

"This, Sharpener, is my cat, Naru." Gohan gently put the cat on the table and waited for it to move around, be alive again. Soon she started moving, stretching, yawning, receiving funny looks from 4 teenagers.

After a painful, 30 second silence, someone spoke: "Awwwww!! HOW CUTE!! What's his name?" Iresa scream at the top of her lungs, if possible, higher! Naru flinched, Gohan wished he could take his ears off, Videl and Sharpener were already expecting this.

"It's a she, and her name is Naru. My mom told me to bring her to school. She doesn't want Goten and his friend torturing her." He explained, Videl laughed at the thought of Goten and Trunks chasing Naru all over the house.

"Oh." Iresa said.

"What a big mama's boy! You could just leave it on the streets I'm sure no one will really miss the fur-ball!" Sharpener laughed rather evilly, if that's even what you could call it. Videl on the other hand, loved the cat. She always loved cats, but since her dad was allergic to cats only she never had one, and also for the fact that Bee was also living under the same roof. (A/N: I don't know the dog's name in the Japanese version so I'm using the English version. Bee is Buu's dog, which becomes Hercules Satan's dog too.) "Do you like cats Videl?" Sharpener said, what he didn't know is that talking like that to Videl was like carrying a giant neon sign flashing the words: I'M HITTING ON YOU AGAIN!! BECAUSE I'M STUPID GUY THAT THINKS HE'S THE BEST, AND STILL I KNOW I'M A LOOSER!'

"Yes, I do actually, why?" Videl answer uneasy.

"Maybe I could be your little cat! Pat me!!" Sharpener meowed like a cat would and started to rub himself against Videl, like cats would. Videl and Iresa made disgusted faces, Videl looked like she was about to throw up all of her breakfast.

And everyone else that was paying attention to the odd group. What the group was totally oblivious about is that a girl actually excused her self form the class room to go throw up in the bathroom, but she didn't make it on time, and a custodian (janitor) was need in front of Mr. Wasabi's class. 

Going back to the main point of the story, if there even is a main point...

"Eww, get away from me Sharpener, get a realty check already!" Videl said as she backed away and hid behind Gohan. Gohan blushed slightly.

A BIG accomplishment for him.

"Yeah! She doesn't like you!" Iresa chirped in, "Say something Gohan!" Gohan turned several shades of red, in fact everyone now knew that there are more types of red then people think there is. But the Fates were feeling pity for Gohan, why? I don't know, they just were. So out of pure luck ::CoughFatescough:: Mr. Wasabi entered the class room, having to walk around the puked spot on the floor. (a/n: I could help myself with the teacher's name! Hey Nezumi, Yuki, that was for y'alll!)

"Good morning boys and girls! Please take you assigned seat, and be quiet till the announcements comes on." Eventually the announcements came on and the dull principle kept on talking on a monotone.

__

'Good morning students of Orange Star High. Today in history the Cinnuncius stepped down from the charge of being a dictator to go back to his normal life as a farmer.'

"And Cinnuncius was placed with a straight-jacket, who in the world would give up controlling an entire empire to go back to be a farmer?" Mr. Wasabi told the class, snickers were heard throughout the class

__

'Let's take a moment to silently think about our day, our activities, and what we have to accomplish.'

"Ok, You can sleep now, but be wide awake for my class!"

After the dreadful moment of silent ended the principle spoke up.

'Ok kids we would like to take this chance and announce that our football team, Oranges, won their 3rd game this season, way-to-go Orange Stars. That's all, and please keep in mind that today we are having an assembly at the end of the day. This Principal Norm signing off"

A/N: so what do you think? I plan evil for the future!!! Muahahaha ::evil laughter:: So should or shouldn't Gohan have a tail? I plan on having a chapter every 2 days, I'll try to beat my record which was 1 week...shame...I know. That's all! Hope ya like it! I accept flames but go easy on me! It's my first Gohan/Videl! C ya!

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

\/ press this button!!! Or not....fine than be that way!  



	3. EEEWWWW, IT'S SHARPENER!

A Sprite's Campfire

The day had passed uneventful. That is...until 7th period. [A/n: I don't know how many periods there are to have, but I'm making 8...poke me if it isn't! I don't care, but beware: I bite!]

"Students! Please pay attention! Hey! Kids!"

Unfortunately, or fortunately, the 'kids' paid no mind to the teacher.

"Yo! Peps!"

It didn't even worked when he tried to use 'their' language.

"HEY! IF YOU WANT TO PASS THIS CLASS YOU HAVE TO SHUT YOUR TRAPS AND LISTEN!" 

Way to go Mr. Wasabi! That caught everyone's attention. Especial of those who were already failing his class, but that is beside the point.

"NOW...that all of your att- Sharpener stop talking to yourself, and pay attention, this is important!"

Sharpener blushed, and everyone laughed out loud. Disrupting class again...but Mr. Wasabi wasn't about to give up! And with a big...

"AHEM!"

Everyone got quiet and looked at him. He wasn't called teacher of the year just because he always got apples.

"As I was saying. I've been organizing a project. Since we are learning about mystical, unrealistic, make believe creatures, I want each one to pick a partner and when done so, come down here and pick, from the hat, a piece of paper. The piece of paper will tell you in what creature you will devote you weekends on."

Many students groaned, and started moving around. Most girls were going to partner up with the girls and the boys with the boys. One thing Mr. Wasabi as able to tell was that they were paring up with the same people they had since the beginning of the year: not good.

"By the way, you'll have to work with someone you never worked before!"

More groans. Iresa was planing to do it with Videl, and Sharpener with Gohan, but they did this all the time.

Videl and Iresa looked at each other then at Gohan, then at Sharpener with disgust. They realized that they both wanted to be Gohan's partner, I mean who would want to be Sharpener's? No one I can think of.

"Gohan! We never worked together! Maybe we can be partners!" Iresa said with a grin, hopefully Gohan would remember of the time...

"But Iresa we did work together, remember? That Christmas project!"

Videl smiled, she wasn't going to get stuck with Sharpener after all.

"Then why don't we worked together?" Videl said, trying to hide a big grin.

"Sure!" Gohan was happier! 

But with all the talking the forgot a tiny member of the group, Naru. She was under Gohan's chair trying to get some sleep, but couldn't.

With a sleepy face, Naru got on the table. When she did, everyone had already come down and started to work on their project.

Gohan and Videl had decided that they would work together, so they went down to the front of the class to get their creature. Naru went with Gohan walking right beside him.

"Ok, pick up a piece of paper from the hat." Said Mr. Wasabi.

Videl looked at Gohan, and picked a paper. Naru, who was paying close attention, looked at the paper Videl had picked. Her eyes grew 2 times larger.

The paper simply said:

Sprites (Fairies)

A/N: I know people requested longer chapter but this one, I promise, will be the last one that is short, sweet, and maybe a little sour! I know it's not a real cliffy-hanger, so spear me! C ya in the next chapter of

Big Cheesy Narrator Voice: A SPRITE'S CAMPFIRE

****


	4. too many things and no action, maybe a l...

A Sprite's Campfire

Ch.4

"Well...we got sprites." Gohan observed.

"Really? I would have never noticed! Oh, where would I be without you to read useless piece of paper?" Videl replied sarcastic, clearly not enjoying the project. "So, we'll start the project today! How 'bout I go to your house right after school, then maybe we can train a little too."

"Cool. Sounds like a plan to me! What do you think about Naru?" Gohan patted his furry friend.

Naru purred with his touch, but she was concern. 'Gohan, Videl, near the forest? Studying about sprites? Not good! I'll have to tell the rest!" Naru pondered.

Wait! Hold that thought! Let's rewind a little:

'Gohan, Videl, near the forest? Studying about sprites? Not good! I'll have to tell the rest!" Naru **pondered**?

~~~*~~~

Changing scenery

~~~*~~~

While the whole 'sprite' thing was happening, Chichi and Goten went to the city near their house to get the groceries needed for the month. Chichi decided to give Goten one last chance to prove that he is a good boy, so she left him to walk around the town and meet him at the store in two hours!

The city itself was small. The houses were simple and made out of wood, if not then of stone. There were a lot of benches by the sidewalk. 

Goten was walking on the sidewalk, when he spotted a young girl, around his age, or younger. The girl was sitting on the benches, rocking her feet back and forth, watching the people go buy, with large green eyes (A/N: I hope you all assume that she has two eyes). She was dressed quite funny. She had on a dress that when down to mid thigh, her sleeves were long, probably toughing the ground, she had some kind os belt around her tiny waist. Her socks were long and came up a little past her knees, tied up with a green rope. Most clothing she was wearing was green, just different tones. Her hair was a beautiful green, and it was all curly, in it there was some red balls, small one, the size of a cherry. 

She moved her feet back and forth, back and forth, and looked at all the busy people walking by. When she turned her head to the left, she saw a boy, looking at her walking over where she was.

"Hi! Can I sit by you?" He asked politely.

"Sure!" she smiled at him. He was the cutest thing that she ever saw. Mortal wise.

"My name is Goten. What's yours?" 

"If you guess my name right I'll buy you an ice cream!" she offered. 

"Really?"

"Yep!"

"Is your name Lucy?"

"No"

"Carla?"

"No"

"gimme a hint pleeeeeaaase?" Goten made puppy dog eyes.

"Well..." she thought, "It has a lot to do with how I look!"

"hmmm....tree?"

"Nope" she giggled.

"Bush?"

"Ooooo so close! But no"

Goten thought (A/N: that a first!).

"Is it..."

"SHIGEMI!!" a woman's voice yelled. The girl, as if on reflex, turned her head.

"Shigemi!" Goten shouted!

"Oh!!! Not fair! You heard her call me.

A woman with similar cloths as Shigemi, except the dress went to her feet, so did her hair, and her ears were pointyer. "Come on Shigemi we have to meet with someONE!"

(A/N: I would have stopped here but, I will continue!! For you!!! And because I'm bored!...but that's not the point)

"But...Kim! No...I wanna play with him!"

"Fine! But be home by sunset, or else."

"Yeah I know! Bye!" the woman went away disappearing in the crowd of people.

"Who's she?" Goten asked.

"She my big sister, she acts like my mom! I have to keep reminding her that she is not my mom! Unless there is something that she didn't tell me." They both laughed.

"I have a big brother!" he said climbing down the bench, soon, she followed him.

"Really? Any pets?"

"A cat. But she's always missing. She like my brother a lot!"

"What's its name?"

"Naru"

'He has to be kidding! Naru, a pet! Unbelievable!'

"Come one! I'll buy you that ice cream you wanted!" she ran into the crowed, Goten close by.

~~~*~~~

Back to school...or the end of it.

~~~*~~~

Math class, last period. Everyone was lacking off! And the teacher mumbling something about numbers or something. Videl was trying to stay up. Gohan was playing with his pen. Yep! He was an Einstein all right! No school for him and still be smart! (A/N: did you know that Einstein did really bad at school? Yes he did!). Iresa...I think that explains enough. Sharpener...he's also self-explanatory. 

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGG

The bell has finally rung! Without listening to their teachers the students rushed out the doors, as if being chased by dinosaurs, vampires, flesh eating worm, invisible flying monkeys, little blue man from inside refrigerator, and many other imaginary things that would have anyone ran, Chichi's frying-pan, or Bulma's cooking, or the worse: Vegeta singing! Yep! That is something to send people out the window...if you know what I mean.

Anyhow...they were running, fast, as fast as their own little hormones filled legs could carry them (A/N: where did that came from? A few years from now I'll read this and say to myself: "Man, I need tutor for writing..."). Gohan stayed behind and waited for Videl at her locker. 

They had the entire day for themselves ::PARTY!!!!!:: and no one to get in between them, except the cat, but hey the cat wouldn't say anything. Besides they wanted to go after everyone had left. I think that kids would be suspicious if Videl and him FLY off the roof TOGETHER! 

Heck! They could care less if both were hauled by Pink Flying Elephants!! As long as they were together it was a problem. First the rumors, then they would get distance, and then...then...something else would happen but we are getting off topic.

Gohan and Videl were walking and talking...bad combo. Unfortunately...

Or fortunately, again this is your point of view!

They didn't see a big yellow thing on the floor saying: "CAUTION, WET FLOOR". With a picture of a figure slipping on the floor (A/N: I don't know what's up with me, but, every time I see the picture of the stick figure nearly falling, I just laugh out loud *shrugs* poke me! It's a funny picture of a stick figure falling).

The things you will hear might be a little cliche, but it's just there to put the story together, again: poke me, but if you do I'll poke you harder.

Since neither saw the sign, they passed through the wet floor and slipped. Instead of falling on the ground like the fate of the stick figure (a/n: lol!!! Sorry...I couldn't help myself), they fell inside a classroom. The door closed. The lock locked. The school, compliments of Bulma, was anti-blast. Gohan would never be able to destroy that, he might destroy the entire world but that school, would stay intact.

A/N: I know way too many author's note, I'm tired of typing A/N all the time, so on the next thing that are in parenthesis will be my notes. Not to worry I'll remind you of that on the next chapie...chapei...chap....chapter...yeah 

As for my others fanfic, I'll update all of them this week, or the ones that I haven't finished yet, which are few, but yet a lot...I'm not making sense am I? But then again do I ever?

Here is a little preview of the next chapter:

Great! Not only had she been stuck in a classroom, now she was stuck in HIS house with HIS mom for the NIGHT?! Not good. 'Rain, rain, go away, won't you come another day...no...Stay here forever...just don't flood." Videl thought...this experience was driving her out of the little sanity she had....

Wow...that came from the top of my head...I'm gonna have to work around that...*sigh* this is where my improve skills comes in handy! C ya!


	5. talk to the water

A/N: grrr evil author's note!!! As I said last chapter, I will be putting my notes in parenthesis, with out the A/N in front so there...you've been warn!! One more thing...I think this chapter will be longer them all the others, so get a popcorn and enjoy yourselves. Make sure you share the popcorn...yeah right...

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just some of the random pop up persons that.... Well...pop up!

A Sprite's Campfire

Ch.5

Since neither saw the sign, they passed through the wet floor and slipped. Instead of falling on the ground like the fate of the stick figure, they fell inside a classroom. The door closed. The lock locked. The school, compliments of Bulma, was anti-blast. Gohan would never be able to destroy that, he might destroy the entire world but that school, would stay intact.

'Great! That is just great!!! For once I wanna go home with out something out off ordinary happens.' Gohan thought.

Videl was in the same situation. 

Except, she was on top.

For you see, when they feel, Videl kinda fell on top of Gohan. But Gohan is too naive to see it, he just realize it when he tried to get up.

"Um.... Hi...Videl..."

"Hi Gohan." But she didn't lift. Videl would never admit it, but she liked the position she was in. Naru was watching this from the window, which was oblivious to the teen. Naru was smiling inside.

It was soon after their 'intriguing' conversation that Videl realized she was on top f Gohan. And quickly, blushingly (that is not even a word...shame on me...), pull her self out of Gohan.

Allowing him to get up. But instead of getting up he just laid there. Videl did the same by his side.

"So..." Gohan started.

"So..?" Videl continue.

"What do you think we should do?"

"How 'bout blast ourselves out of here?"

"No can do. Capsule Corp. sponsored the construction of this building. It's blast proof."

A groan was heard from Videl.

"So I'm stuck, in a classroom, with the school nerd?"

"Hey! Is it that bad?"

"I don't know Gohan. Is it?" she leaned closer to him, lying on her stomach, with her elbows to sport her torso.

Gohan felt a little weird felling and the pit of his stomach, was Videl sounding seductive? Gohan looked at her. She was looking at him for answer.

"Hum..." he said while laying his head down. "I don't know but the talks I have with myself are amazing, I don't think that I'm too bad to stay stuck with!" Videl laughed, "I'm stuck with myself forever and you don't see me complaining about it."

Videl, literally, rolled on the floor laughing. Even though it was true, but it still sounded silly. 

"So, what is it like being the school nerd and the most powerful warrior in the universe?"

"Perty good!"

"Perty?"

"Yeah, perty. How 'bout we get up and look for a window or something?"

"Why?" Videl whined.

"Because, Miss Videl doesn't want to be stuck in a class room with the school nerd." Gohan said jokingly, while getting up.

"But I don't want to go!"

"Do you want to stay here with me, inside a classroom?"

'It's not such a bad idea...' both thought.

"Yes..." Videl whispered, luckily...

...Or unluckily...

Gohan didn't hear her.

"C'mon, hey! Where's Naru?" Gohan said dusting him self off.

"Maybe she was smarter then us and paid attention to the big yellow sign that said: CAUTION WET FLOOR."

"Miaow" or maybe not.

They turned their head to where the 'miaowing' came from and they saw the white pawed cat. Behind the cat was a large window. Big enough for the whole Z crew to pass threw.

Naru did something really close to a grin, but she's a cat. 

(One thing: I'm not a real cat lover, I just think that cats are cool, so I don't know much about them. If you know, please gimme more info on them!! Thanks you!!)

Gohan walked over to the window, while Videl got up from the floor. He opened the window and as soon as it was opened enough for a Naru to pass, she did. Safely landing on the ground bellow.

"That is one extraordinary cat, Gohan!" Videl said, looking at the cat that just jumped 2 floors down.

"She IS my cat."

"True."

"We will get to my house faster if I take you."

"Are you saying I'm slow?"

"Yes. Now come on!" Gohan held Videl by her waist while she held on his neck for dear life!

Again, they had forgotten about an amazing cat, which was running faster than then they were flying.

Naru, quickly, entered the forest near the Gohan's house and soon she came across a river. She looked down at the water.

"I need to tell you something." Naru said, but before she finished a voice came from the water.

"Well, well, isn't it Naru? The house pet? What may I help you with, Naru?" a woman emerged from the water, she had long straight hair and point ears, sharp eyes, and a blue skin, her dress was the water itself.

"The teen of the house I live in is studding about sprites in school, he and a girl will study in his house, couple of miles away from here."

"That's not good! What do you suggest we do?"

"Create rain in a few moments, do it as strong as you like! As long as the sprites can come to the campfire"

"Oh goody!" the water squealed in delight. This is a chance in a lifetime. "I'll be sure to do rain Ammelya."

"My name, Water Nymph, is Naru. In this timeline, and forever on!" Naru glared at the Nymph.

"I'll remember that, Naru, when you see you self falling for a mortal. That is against the rules! If you do, you'll either forget everything and become a mortal, or eternally remember and stay locked away."

"The rules are not fair."

"We came to this world already under chains, we just decided to add a cage to our slavery. Remember that, Naru."

"I will Nymph. I must go now! Live by Nymph"

"Live by wondered of the night!" the Nymph laughed and turned into good ol' liquid water.

************

Gohan and Videl were flying at top speed when they both started to feel droplets of water. After a minute of few, but fat, rain drops, it started to rain cats and dogs (a.k.a. a lot).

Gohan was trying desperately not to blush. Videl was in his arms as close as they could ever get, with out being on person, and her clothes were wet and sticking to every curve on her body. To add on top of that, her shirt was white.

Videl notice that Gohan's neck started to get hotter. She tried to look up and saw Gohan blushing furiously. She smiled, knowing that he would never look down at her...

...Unless, Muten Roshi's personality go to him, but that's a bit improbable.

Ten minutes passed, and they finally got to Gohan's home. He quickly opened the door, or rather stampeded over the door, straight to his room.

Chichi was in the kitchen when she felt a chilly air come in. "Gohan must be home." She calmly said to herself while closing the door

In Gohan's room, he closed his eyes and let go of Videl. He went into his closet and got an old T-shirt he had and, with eyes still closed, gave it to Videl.

Videl understood and took the shirt. Gohan turned away from Videl, who quickly changed shirts. "You can open now Gohan." She announced.

Gohan open his eyes and looked at Videl with his shirt, and in her hand her wet T-shirt. Gohan took the wet shirt.

"If you wait here, I'll be right back. And I'll ask my mom to wash and dry this." With that Gohan got some fresh new clothes for him and headed to the bathroom.

Videl took the time to explore Gohan's room. She looked around and saw a picture that they took at the tournament (lets pretend they took a picture in the tournament.). Gohan looked real nervous to be so near Videl that day, and Krillen wasn't helping. She smiled. The room had one bed near the window, with a desk opposite side of the bed. She looked at his desk and saw pictures. Some, of his dad, few of his dad, lots pictures of Goten, and some even with her in it. She saw one picture that was heart warming. It was clearly Christmas. There was a big tree on the back. Gohan was dressed as Santa Clause, with Naru on his shoulder, playing with the fluffy ball on his hat. Goten and Trunks each was in one of Gohan's lap. Goten was giving him a big hug while Trunks was going to pull Gohan's fake beard. Chichi was happy, and Bulma looked like she was telling Trunks not to do it, Vegeta was by Bulma smirking at his son. Goku was laughing. Marron was on the floor reaching for Gohan's lap. 'That is one warm picture.'

"That day was so much fun! I wish you could've been there! Gohan would have been vary happy!" 

Videl looked away from the picture to see Goten looking, over Gohan's desk, at the picture. "It was last Christmas."

Videl remembered where she was that Christmas. She was at a dinner her father was having, sponsoring the orphanage. It was a very nice dinner, 'Dad didn't even brag about he defeated Cell. He gave a lot of his attention to the kids...but forgot about me.' Videl thought. Just then Gohan entered the room with cargo pants and no shirt, and a towel over his head.

She blushed like crazy and tried to get her eyes off of him. Gohan just laughed. "Sorry, I forgot to get a shirt!" he laughed. Goten smiled.

Videl didn't know what to say. Should she said "It's ok, I don't mind seeing you without a shirt." Or "Shame on you Gohan! Go put a shirt now!" she instantly eliminated both choices. One sounded perverted and the other sounded like Chichi. She just kept her mouth shut.

After putting a shirt on Gohan and Videl made their way to the living room to tell Gohan's parents that they are home.

"Mom, Dad?" Gohan shouted.

"Hey son!" Goku said from the kitchen where he was sitting on the table doing nothing, not even eating.

"Hey dad!"

"Hi, Videl!"

"Hi Mr. Son." Videl blushed slightly.

"You can call me Goku!"

"Ok."

"Gohan! Why did you come in so late from school? And you let the a little of rain come in!" Chichi said poking her head in the kitchen through the other door.

"Sorry Mo-"

"Videl? Gohan why didn't you tell me Videl was coming?"

"Well, I trie-"

"Is that one of Gohan's shirt?"

Videl and Gohan blushed.

"Well you see mom, we have to do a project for school so we decided to do here, and it started raining and we got a little wet, so I landed on of my clothes to Videl."

"Oh. And are you planing on getting back home later?"

"Um...yes" Videl said uncertain what Chichi's move would be next.

"On THAT rain?"

"It's ok Mrs. Chichi, there are not thund-" a thunder stroke causing the light to flicker. "-er." Videl laughed. There was no way Chichi was ever letting Videl got out on that rain.

"You'll sleep here tonight Videl, unless that rain stops completely. Gohan you can sleep on the couch."

"But mom! The couch is all wet!!" Gohan whined.

"That's because you left the door open!" Chichi fought back.

"Or do you want to sleep in the same room as Videl?" Goku teased. Gohan and Videl were redder than tomatoes in harvesting day.

"Stop teasing them! Let them choose how fast they want to carry out their relationship!" Gohan wanted to crawl into a hole, so did Videl, and neither minded if it was the same hole, as long as no one saw them.

Gohan, seeing where the conversation was going, took Videl by the writ and lead her to his room. "If we want our project done, we are going to have to work away from my parents."

"I can understand why. Let's get to work! I'll get my books."

"I'll get the paper to write on."

So they spend the rest of the afternoon doing their work. Gohan researched and Videl wrote, since her handwriting was prettier that Gohan's. 2 hours had passed since they finished their project and it was still raining. Seemed like Videl was staying the night. Goten was already as sleep, like Chichi and Goku. Gohan and Videl were watching a James Bond movie. Well, Gohan was Videl was looking out the window and would sometime see James Bond make a bomb from a cat and a hair string. (Yes it was the old James Bond movies...I'm not saying that he does that...I'm just saying that he did impossible things.)

Great! Not only had she been stuck in a classroom, now she was stuck in HIS house with HIS mom for the NIGHT?! Not good. 'Rain, rain, go away, won't you come another day...no...Stay here forever...just don't flood." Videl thought...this experience was driving her out of the little sanity she had....

**** 

I'll stop here... I got way ahead of myself. Next chapter will show more stuff about the nymph and what Naru and the nymph were talking about. And that's all I have to say about that.

And now a little teaser that I will also have to work around it:

Naru felt at home, here she was known, not as a house cat, but a respected sprite.

UUUU I gave you too much info!!! C ya next time!!!


	6. squishy night

A Sprite's Campfire

Ch.6

That night, Gohan learned a lesson: no matter what the circumstances his bed was/is better then a wet couch. Every time he moved or turned there was an annoying sound. Turn. Turn. Squish. Squish. Move. Turn. Groan. Squish. Squish. Giggle?

Gohan looked up and saw Videl standing on the door of the living room (to where the rooms lead), dressed in his T-shirt and her bicycle shorts. Looking amusingly at him.

"Having a nice sleep Son Gohan?" she asked, already knowing what the answer would be.

"The best!" he replied sarcastic.

"Would you rather sleep on the floor?"

"Yes."

"Why don't you?"

"Because it's all wet!"

"There's always you room's floor."

"You're sleeping in my room, remember?"

"But not on the floor."

"Nah! I'm fine."

"Suit yourself."

Move. Turn. Squish. Squish. 'This is going to be a loooong night!' Gohan thought.

While he was having his fun, Naru was out having her type of fun. 

As soon as she had the talk with the water nymph, Naru ran deep into the forest. Running like there was no tomorrow. As she was running a slow transformation was begging to happen.

After a mile or so of running, Naru looked almost human. Running with 2 feet, the only thing that gave away her inhuman background was her cat like ears.

Suddenly, the formal cat stopped. She panted happily. She was almost there. Now that she stopped her clothes can be closely examined.

Naru, human, was wearing black puffy-like pants that stopped about 4 fingers from her belly button, a black top that stopped just below her ribs. The top had one left long sleeve, it had no sleeve on the right side, but she had a glove that went up her shoulder. In the space between her pants and her top there was a see-through black material. Her hair was wavy, but curly, it covered ¾ of her back. Her hair is a shinny black color. And one thing that was her characteristic: her choker with the ball-bell was still there.

Naru made her way through the heavily dense forest. She stopped again, and took a deep breath before stepping into, what it seemed, another dimension. 

It was a large place, with nothing! Only grass, no trees, no bushes, nothing. In the middle there was a giant fire. Not as big as the trees, although they want it to be, they decided against it.

There were few people playing some kind of instruments never seen before. They were all half goats, half men. Most of the others were women.

There were not many visible outcaste groups. Only a bunch of little kids, all were young girls giggling. They had beautiful dresses of all colors. (I don't know how to describe their dresses. I'll draw them and tell you the site to go on the next chapter) 

On the big reunion, there were also the water nymphs. One of them was a guy. They were near a lake that Naru hadn't seen it.

Naru scrolled around trying to find people she new, and found a girl we saw earlier. A girl with beautiful green hair and long sleeves.

"Shigemi!" She shouted towards the girl.

The girl turned her head and headed towards the teenager. "Naru!"

"Hey kid! How's life going?"

She looked angrily at Naru. "What I'm living can hardly be called a life! But other than that I'm fine." She quickly lightened up. "I saw Goten today at the city. He's a cool kid. He's a mortal though."

"Really?"

"Yep! And guess what he said!"

"What?"

"He said he has a pet cat named Naru. Now I wonder how many cats do I know named Naru?"

"I'm not a cat kid."

"Only to our eyes, you are not." Shigemi said truthfully 

"Whatever, kid." Naru stated simply.

"So...you gonna try to get Videl and Gohan together?"

"How do you know about them?"

"I am a bush, I can be anywhere..."

"Right... yes I'm going to try...key word, kid, try. But if I can't..."

"You only gonna realize that you failed when they die and they don't have the same weeding ring." Shigemi said before Naru could say anything.

Naru looked at Shigemi, and then looked down, "They gonna die old, and I'll still have the same face, even though my cursed body will be dead, my spirit will be living. And then I would fell guilty again."

Shigemi regretted saying that to Naru, she shouldn't have. 

Another girl, from far, was watching the conversation. She had on light brown clothes. Long puffy pants that covered her shoes, a top that went down just below her breasts, but the back of the top covered all her back, she had long straight hair and one string of hair above each ear, that made a curl. She had an arm-warmer that went just a few inches bellow her shoulder. Her eyes were a red diamond color. She watched cautioned at their conversation.

"So..." Shigemi started, "what's you next step to getting them together?"

"There is going to be a club party at this night club. Their school sponsors it. Videl is going, that I'm sure of...Now Gohan...is the question. I have to make a way for him to go." Naru replied. They just stood there, thinking.

The mysterious girl continued to watch. "A night club, huh? Perfect! I'll have to plot a plan." The woman quietly said to no one really. So she continued to watch, she saw that Shigemi said something cheery and run off, Naru went after her. "You will be unmasked Amelia...a.k.a. Naru."

A/N: I know a bit short, but it'll do for now. I promise that next chapter will be longer and it will focus more on Gohan and Videl. 

On the next chapter of A Sprite's Campfire

Naru quietly jumped inside the house through the open window that led to Gohan's room. She landed on a quite soft spot compared to what use to be floor. She ignored that simple fact and rubbed her self against the soft object and purred, while doing so she was also drying herself, also while she was purring, she felt the floor under her move slightly

"Videl..." said a dreaming Gohan... Naru wanted to laugh, but held herself it and smiled

Coming up Chapter 7!!!


End file.
